<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday in Quarantine by riversritual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387505">Birthday in Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual'>riversritual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>happy birthday kyle, he’s in quarantine and is Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle Broflovski birthday fic</p><p>Happy birthday to my favourite ginger!</p><p>This is just Kyle being sad coz he can’t celebrate properly due to quarantine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday in Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle was supposed to be celebrating his birthday, but now when the day had arrived he couldn’t care less.</p><p>South Park had been quarantined just days before, the majority of stores and the school closed, and even if he could stay in contact with his friends thanks to the many marvels of mobile phones, it just wasn’t the same.</p><p>Okay, so a number of people (Cartman) were still going outside for “essentials” (junk food that just makes him more of a fatass) and “exercise” (going up to Kyle’s bedroom window to fake a coughing fit and freak him out more).</p><p>But Kyle had an overbearing mother who didn’t want him to set a foot outside, and he was fine with that because the virus had freaked him out so much he could barely stand leaving his room.</p><p>On his birthday though, he was wishing things were different.</p><p>Kyle couldn’t be bothered checking his phone as it lit up. The messages from his friends on their group chat, they were nothing compared to being able to celebrate the occasion without a screen separating them.</p><p>God, quarantine was even making him miss the constant daily arguments he would have with Cartman.</p><p>Kyle knew his family were going to drag him out of his room eventually for a small celebration, just the four of them, but he really didn’t feel up for it.</p><p>It was weird, he missed South Park’s craziness so much he almost wished for something to crash down in the snow below.</p><p>The majority of the town were taking the quarantine announcement seriously, at least, but it was still weird not going through the normal routine.</p><p>Sure, the day would usually take a wild turn, but that’s what he wished for.</p><p>With a sigh, Kyle fell back against the bed.</p><p>“Happy birthday to me,” he muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>